Snow Days
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: Even heroes have snow-days. On a slow little-to-no-crime snowy night, Robin gets the Batfamily to join in what Robin and Batgirl call a "snowball fight", but Batman prefers the term "training excercise". Little do they know that this will turn into a regular tradition during slow, snow-filled nights. Warning: some slight Dick/Babs moments.


_Katie: I originally wrote this up to be a fun one-shot, it was just going to be Dick and Bruce, but I decided Barbara should join in the fun. This is Part 1 of 5. Each part will include another Robin so Jason will be next to join the fun in Part 2. I may have Catwoman join in later, but I'm not sure. Anyways, enough of my rambling, enjoy this chapter! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Batfamily nor the Flash Family which makes me sad :( But I do own Zoey, an OC of mine :D_

_Disclaimer 2: Zoey does not appear in this fanfic nor ever on the show. She does appear in Just Another Dimensional Accident though ;) (Shamelessly self-adversiting here)_

-Snow Days Part One of Five-

It was a quiet night in Gotham City. Although it was starting to snow rather hard and looked like it may turn into a blizzard. Bruce insisted on patrolling the city despite the conditions as the means of a training exercise for Dick. The two were the only ones out in the cold night. Everyone, villain and citizen alike, were inside trying to make the best of the chilly night. Joker and the usual crazies were in their cells at Arkham and the lesser criminals seemed to be keeping quiet at the moment. There was really no crime this night for the first time in months.

They were on top of an abandoned building, covered in snow. Batman listened to the police radio, but the cops were only using the radio for chatting proposes; every now and then an officer would report a minor offense but nothing big enough for him and Robin to check out. It was then, while the dark knight was crouching on top of a griffon, when he felt a snowball splatter against his cape, causing him to turn around and look at Robin. He was grinning wickedly at his mentor, beckoning for the Bat to join in his play. During the time Bruce had spent listening to the police radio Dick had managed to build a small snow fort and a supply of snowballs for his usage. The boy wonder blended easily against the snow in his white camouflage uniform, while Batman's black-and-grey was a dark contrast.

Batman shook his head at his 14-year-old protégé's antics and turned his back on Robin, focusing on the police radio once more.

"Aw, c'mon Bats!" Robin called out in protest.

Batman tried not to smile as the ninja bird threw a snowball at him, one right after the other. Still, the dark knight would not accept his squire's challenge. Finally, giving one last try, Robin hurled a snowball at the side of the Bat's head, where he knew the comm. link was, and damaged it from the force of the snow ball.

Batman swiftly turned around, grinning darkly at Robin. "You're going to regret that," he said in an almost a playful tone.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Bring it on," he declared, throwing a snowball in the Dark Knight's direction before grabbing his grappling gun and swinging onto another rooftop.

The snowball fight rapidly turned into a hide-and-seek chasing game. Sometimes it would be Robin chasing after Batman, other times it would be Batman after Robin. Although the rules weren't spoken, it was silently agreed that you could only harm your opponent with snow balls and icicles. All throughout Gotham City, there were reports of the dark, scary _Batman_ playing what looked like a snowball fight with the Boy Wonder.

*Page Break*

Barbara shivered slightly in her blanket, drinking hot chocolate as she watched it snow heavily outside. She and her father were fixing to watch a show together when he had gotten a call and had to step outside the room for a minute.

She heard her father sigh as he ended the call and walked into the living room. "Sorry Barbara, something's come up at the office. Some of the officers are…restless," James scowled as he pulled on his coat.

"That's alright, Daddy, I understand," Barbara softly whispered, trying not to show her disappointment as she hugged her Dad good-bye, "We can watch _Once Upon a Time_ another night," She said with a rather forced smile.

"Goodbye, sweetheart," Barbara's dad said as he kissed her forehead before leaving their apartment.

"Goodbye," She called out as she gazed into her warm hot chocolate, disheartened. She was looking _really_ forward to spending time with her father.

Suddenly, she heard the familiar cackle of the Boy Wonder and looked up in surprise to see Robin chasing after Batman, throwing snowballs at him during the chase past her window. Barbara grinned.

"There is no way I'm going to be left out," she murmured to herself, half-annoyed that Robin hadn't invited her to play with them as she rushed to her room to put her Batgirl uniform on.

It was Dick's turn at chasing when Bruce had disappeared from sight. The Boy Wonder scowled as he tried to figure out where his mentor could have possibly hidden. The raven-haired boy searched the empty department store with a bad feeling in his stomach. Robin could hear the swish of Batman's cape and prepared himself for the Bat to appear. What he wasn't expecting was his guardian showing up with a snowball-thrower machine, pelting him completely with snowballs.

"Hey!" Robin indignantly called out above the roar of the machine, "That's not in the rules!"

"We agreed that you could only harm the other with snowballs and icicles, here is no rule not allowing snow ball thrower machines," Batman replied, trying not to chuckle at his protégé's frustration, when a layer of snow suddenly smothered him from above.

Dick's face brightened up immediately. "Babs! You made it!" he exclaimed as Batman's other protégé appeared from the hole above Bruce, flipping into the air before landing safely on the floor.

"What are you doing out here? You know you're still recovering from last week," Dick worriedly pointed out, remembering Bruce's orders to Barbara for her to take a week off.

Barbara groaned, "You too? Rob, out of all people, you should understand sneaking out during probation," Her blue eyes glared at Robin, "Why didn't you tell me you guys were having a snowball fight?"

"It's not a snowball fight it's a training exercise for target, chasing and fighting in snow environments," Bruce responded, he had already dug enough to pop his head out, "And the reason you weren't invited is that last time I checked you're supposed to be resting."

Batgirl dryly laughed as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Bats, you know you can't stop me."

"Come on! Bats is almost out of the snow trap," The boy wonder urgently said, dragging Batgirl out of the department store.

"Ouch! Geez, you know I'm able to run on my own," Barbara complained as she rubbed her arm which felt had been yanked almost out of her arm socket.

"Oh, stop your whining," Dick teased Barbara as they pulled out their grappling guns and swung into the snowy night.

The duo landed on the abandoned building where Dick had made the snowball fort.

"So what's the plan, pixie boots?" Barbara asked the ninja bird as they made the snowball fort bigger.

Dick did a mental face-palm. She was never going to let him live that down, was she?

"The plan is to go to the cave on my motorcycle, grab some snowball thrower machines and lure him to our snow fort where one of us will be hitting snowballs at him while the other will sneak up on him and hit him from the other side," he explained to Batgirl.

"Sounds good," Barbara shrugged her shoulders as they leapt from the building to the covered R-cycle.

Robin hastily pulled off the cover and they rode through the streets to the Batcave.

"Hey Bats, come and get us if you can!" Robin sang out as he landed next to his mentor, his eyes gleaming in mischief as he and Batgirl led him to their snow fort.

"Yeah, Bats, come get us!" Barbara added as she and the boy wonder landed on the rooftop with a roll, running to hide in their snow fort.

This wasn't your average snow fort mound. Their snow fort was made like an igloo was, except the shape was a square. The small opening in the back was only large enough for Robin and Batgirl to enter; it was much too small for Batman. There were two holes in the roof, as as big as necessary to let someone poke their head out and point a snowball thrower out of the hole to shoot at any attackers.

As soon as Bruce had arrived, Dick manned the snow fort, trying to hit Batman with snowballs– though he dodged most of them, while Barbara sneaked around to the other side. It was right at the time she was about to attack when Bruce called out "Alfred, now!"

Snow balls rained above the two, destroying the fort as Dick scrambled to evacuate.

Batgirl moved around the rooftop, trying to avoid the snowball rain as she glanced up to see the Batwing over them, aiming the snowballs at the protégés.

"No fair!" Robin called out indignantly, purposely trying to stay near Bruce, knowing that the rain of snowballs wouldn't be aimed at the Dark Knight.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "You call two to one fair? I just leveled the playing field when I and Alfred collaborated to defeat you."

"We're not defeated until the end!" Robin said as he tried finding his gun in the midst of the snow.

_"I'm afraid it will have to be the end for now, Master Robin," _Alfred's voice informed him as the snowballs increased from the Batwing, the butler's voice emanating from their comm. links, _"Master Batman is needed for a Justice League mission. Something about the Injustice League, I believe." _

Bruce growled disapproval, not wanting to have to deal with the Injustice League at the moment, "You two go shower up and go home," he told them as he climbed up the Batwing's ladder and flew off in the Batwing.

"Weren't you and your father supposed to do something together tonight?" Dick asked Barbara, remembering their last conversation earlier that day as they watched the Batwing disappear from their view.

"Yeah, well, he got called in," Barbara gave a strained smile.

"Man that sucks. Usually when me and Bats try to do something together outside of the Life, some villain intervenes or he gets called in for a Justice League mission," Dick frowned but then a smirk spread across his face, "Hey! The team is having a team-bonding night. You know, we could go there and hang out."

"That sounds great," Barbara agreed as she took off for the nearest zeta beam, which was disguised as an abandoned telephone booth.

_Batgirl – B16_

_Robin – B01_

Wolf barked happily as the two arrived and waved his tail excitedly as he raced over to them, ready to get welcoming pets from Robin and Batgirl. Hearing Wolf's barking, the Team paused their Poker game to greet the two. Hollers and shouts of greetings filled the air as they, along with Red Tornado, greeted their fellow team-members. Robin's and Batgirl's uniforms were covered with snowflakes, their cheeks were a rosy red, and their eyes (even Robin's masked eyes) were bright and merry.  
"Hey Rob! I thought you two wouldn't make it!" Wally greeted his best friend with a high-five.

"How did your patrol go with Batman?" Kaldur asked with a pleasant smile. He was happy to see the two could make the team-bonding night after all.

"Totally whelming! We had a full out snowball fight with Batman. It was just me and Bats at first but then Batgirl joined in and then Batman got Agent A to join—"

"Wait a minute," Raquel broke in, interrupting Robin.

"You had a snowball fight," Zatanna added, raising an eyebrow.

"With THE BATMAN?" M'gann asked questioningly.

Robin and Batgirl smirked at each other before bursting out laughing at their team-mates' shocked faces. Even Kaldur and Conner looked surprised.

"Would we ever lie to you guys?" Batgirl asked once she had gained control of her laughter.

"Batman will forever remain a mystery to me," Red Tornado said in his monotone voice.

"Indeed," Artemis muttered under her breath and everyone, excluding Batgirl and Robin, agreed with a nod

-KatieTheTroll-

_Katie: Sorry if the ending's a bit rushed, I couldn't figure out how to exactly to end this. Part 2 should be up in a week or so, depending if I get time during the week to write it. I tend to get flooded with homework so I don't have as much free-time as I'd like :( Please review and tell me what you think of this. I'm always open to criticism but please, no flames._


End file.
